


Get on your knees

by Alliknowisifeelalive



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: "ms. Fisk" likes to think she's in control, But here it is, Dubious Consent, F/M, Skirts, Smut, Ties, and put actual tags here, but we already knew that, i actually dont know how to explain this, im just gonna stop, let's be real tho wesley is always in control, reader/oc is wilson's adoptive daughter, shes a lot like me actually, shes kind of a little shit, sort of, that should be good, trying not to spoil the whole story here, wesley is very dominant, wesley is..., written for imaginedaredevil on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliknowisifeelalive/pseuds/Alliknowisifeelalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, she kind of wanted to run back to the supermarket and kiss the boy that started all this.<br/>__________________________________________________________</p><p>Being Wilson Fisk's adopted daughter means she has a guard at all times, it means she has an image to uphold, it also means she deals with one James Wesley on an almost hourly basis. He's fed up with her reputation, she's fed up with his controlling attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I found Imaginedaredevil on tumblr... The Wesley imagines got to me.

“Hello?”

Wesley looked up from the papers sitting on his desk, “Ms. Fisk, I appreciate you coming.”

Her sneakers thudded lowly as she stepped into the room and closed the door. “Francis said it was urgent.”

“It is fairly urgent,” Wesley spoke. “I received word that you were with a boy?”

She scoffed, “That’s what this is about? The cashier I talked to at the supermarket? I’m 19, Wesley, you can’t terrorize every male I glance at.”

“You’re Wilson Fisk’s daughter, that title means you need to be careful about who you interact with.” Wesley’s jaw twitched, the only thing betraying his irritation.

She stepped forward menacingly, a look she’d perfected from watching her father. “That name means nothing in the world everyone sees, the only place he has authority is in the shadows.”

Wesley took one look at the bow in her hair and the childish skirt on her hips and smirked.

“You think you’re so high and mighty?” She asked. “You’re just like me, you have no power in the light. No one knows who you are, you’re nameless, a tiny cog in the machine of life, easily replaced.”

The only sign Wesley had heard her was his calm blink. “No one knows who you are either,” His voice was quiet, “Do they? Your father doesn’t know, your friends, your bodyguards. No one actually knows all of you, just the pieces you let them see.”

Her eyes flared in anger, “And who knows you? Certainly not the guards, my father knows some of you. Who sees the way you look at the men who come to the door for me? Or the women I go out with? Did you look at the lawyer that way too? The pretty blind one you paid to take that murder case? Don’t threaten me with truths when I know far more of you.” She slammed her palms down on his desk, chest heaving.

Wesley rounded the desk menacingly, “You fucked him didn’t you?”

“Excuse me?”

“The boy at the supermarket, you fucked him.” He invaded her space, backing her against the wall. “Didn’t you?” It was more a statement than a question.

“What if I did?” She said in a last ditch attempt to hold her own, chin jutting out as she stared up at him defiantly.

“You’d need to be reminded of your place.” His voice was silky smooth and threatening, and he harshly put his forearm and fist horizontally on the wall above her head, the other hand gripping her hip, blunt nails biting her skin. “You’re a very high ranking member of this organization, we can’t have you compromised by screwing random men you pick up off the street.”

“I’ll screw whoever I damn well please.”

Wesley growled deep in his throat.

“Hell, how do you know I haven’t screwed Francis a time or two? Boy’s got a sweet little ass.”

Wesley’s jaw clenched, “Get on your knees.”

She stuck her chin out, “No.”

“Get, on, your, knees.” Her breath hitched as he placed a hand on her shoulder and shoved her down.

She dropped with a dull thud, and her entire demeanor changed. Her eyes blew wide and her mouth opened slightly.

“You’re so much more receptive in this position aren’t you, pet?” He carded through her hair with one hand while he unzipped his slacks with the other. “You know exactly what to do, you’re a good little girl, correct?”

She nodded quickly, reaching wantonly for his cock.

He tightened his fist in her hair and jerked her head head back, eliciting a whine of disappointment from the girl on her knees.

“Correct?” He said again, more pointed.

“Yes, Wesley.” She whined.

“Good girl.” He breathed, pulling his cock free.

She immediately took it in her mouth and sucked hard, pushing his half-hearted erection to a near breaking point within seconds. Wesley drew a ragged breath as she teased the underside of the head with the tip of her tongue.

“Get up.” He rasped after a few minutes, pulling her up by a fistful of hair and tossing her over to his desk. He pushed her down onto it and leaned over her. “I am going to fuck you until you can’t do anything but lay there and beg for more.”

She laid back on the desk, breathing heavily in anticipation as Wesley pushed her skirt up and licked his lips.

“You’re already dripping, you naughty girl. Was sucking me that exciting for you?” He tugged her underwear down and over her shoes and dropped them to the floor, then reached for her soaking privates. “I bet you could come with no effort at all.”

She shook and trembled on the cool wood of the desk and moaned, low and long, when she felt him line up and push into her roughly.

Wesley groaned as he began to slowly and smoothly move his hips against hers, leaving the girl beneath him a whimpering mess.

“Have you learned what you did wrong?” He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

She nodded furiously, “Yes, Wesley.”

“And what do you think was wrong?” He nipped at her shoulder, right where the mark would be seen if she didn’t wear her shirt just so.

“I- I slept with the boy fro- from the supermarket.” She stuttered out breathlessly.

  
Wesley snarled, “No, you  _told_ me you slept with him.” He stopped moving, making her whine. “Tell the truth.”

“I d- didn’t sleep with him. For the love of god, please!” She bucked her hips desperately.

“And who have you slept with?” He leaned close over her.

“You.”

“There we go.” He praised and began to move faster. “See what happens when you’re good?”

“Yes, Wesley.” She panted obediently.

“Good girl, such an obedient pet,” Wesley muttered nothings to himself and pet her hair is his sex driven haze.

She continued to fall apart beneath him, hooking her fingers through the tight neck loop of his tie and pulling, hard enough to force him down onto his elbows and turn the tips of her fingers red and then purple. 

“We’re going to pretend this never happened, aren’t we?” She whispered after they’d both had the best orgasms of their life and were catching their breath.

“Are we going to act like I didn’t just take your virginity? Yes.”

She opened her mouth to protest only to find it covered by his hand. “Think very carefully before you lie to me again.” He growled. “And don’t forget that I could feel, every, inch, of you. I know what I just did.”

She cast her eyes down, “Yes, Wesley.”

“Good.” He pushed himself off of her and zipped his pants. “Be a good girl and make yourself decent, we have a meeting with your father in a half-hour." 

"What?” She sobered up immediately, propping herself up on her elbows, still flushed. “You probably could have mentioned that before you fucked me into oblivion.”

“You’ll forgive me if I was a little occupied.” Wesley pulled his tie tight to his neck.

She slid off the desk and leaned down to grab her underwear, Wesley kicked them under the desk before she could grab them.

“Your skirt’s long enough, you should be able to get by without them.” He smirked deviously, giving her a glimpse of his playfulness.

“Fine.” She bit out, pulling her skirt back to its proper place. “If my father finds out, this is all your fault.”

Wesley smiled then, a predatory snarl, “I’m willing to take that chance.”


End file.
